In recent mobile terminals, such as smartphones and tablets, application programs (hereinafter, referred to as applications) are frequently released and become easy to add and delete by using a general-purpose operating system.
A high-end CPU is now used for mobile terminals and multi-tasking enables an execution by switching multiple application screens. Under such circumstances, a mobile terminal capable of letting a user know an active application is proposed in the related art (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Applications (hereinafter, referred to as the general-purpose applications) running on the mobile terminal are reset (dropped) or hang up (the screen is locked) during operation, which raises a stability concern.
Hence, in a case where a general-purpose application is run on an in-vehicle device, stability of the in-vehicle device may possibly be deteriorated when the general-purpose application is used for control at the vehicle end. Even when the stability is ensured at the time of shipment, stability of the entire in-vehicle device may possibly be deteriorated by a general-purpose application downloaded and added after the shipment.
Such inconveniences may be eliminated by installing vehicle cooperative applications used to control the vehicle and the general-purpose applications as above separately in the in-vehicle device. By installing the applications separately as above, rich general-purpose applications become available in the vehicle while minimizing influences on the vehicle cooperative applications.
However, because it becomes necessary to start rich general-purpose applications in addition to the vehicle cooperative applications, it may take longer to start an application. For example, when a display of a menu screen on a display portion is slow, a concern is raised about an inconvenience that the user cannot use the application until the menu screen is displayed.